


my fantasy is you

by euphoricland



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Camboy Youngjo, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shyness, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricland/pseuds/euphoricland
Summary: Yonghoon’s Friday nights have quickly been preoccupied with Ravn’s live streams.  He had even made a twitter account to follow the other, notifications turned out for his tweets, so he wouldn’t miss anything from the other.It had taken him a couple of days to finally muster the courage to actually like any of his tweets, mostly strings of sentences that ranged from flirty to downright scandalous.  Pictures of his body in all states of dress, links to surprise streams.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	my fantasy is you

Yonghoon types in his password slowly, keys clicking noisily in his quiet room. The screen loads, homepage filled with thumbnails of videos. The red ● _live now!_ notification litters the main page but his cursor goes automatically to his favorite creators. There’s only one in his list and he hastily clicks on it when he sees the live notification.

The video loads, the room on the screen is washed out in purple lights, dimmed. The bed is neatly done, light cotton sheets smoothed out, pillows propped up.

Yonghoon watches a bit as the chat starts to fill up, he wrinkles his nose as people already start sending in unsavory comments.

He looks back at the still empty screen, waits.

When Yonghoon had first found the website it had been more out of curiosity than anything else. His internet search had made his face flush, frustrated more than anything that he couldn’t find anything to take the edge off.

But it had been a fairly simple search, still embarrassing, _pretty boys masturbating gay._

The main landing page had looked the very same as now, his eyes had scanned the video thumbnails, grainy and dimly lit, until his eyes had landed on the purple tinted thumbnail, RΔVΠ’s Room ● _live now!_

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he had clicked on the video, the chat had loaded before the video had, messages scrolling up, Yonghoon’s cheeks flushed as he managed to catch some of the sentences, filthy and uncensored. 

His heart nearly gave out when the video finally loaded, the red blinking light of the live stream only barely registered as a moan echoed from the computer’s speakers. Throaty and low, _needy_ . His eyes snapped back to the video feed, the body of the man in the spacious bed had been completely bare. The camera had been set up to cut off the man’s face, angled at his body, showing large hands tugging at himself, thighs wide and strong. Yonghoon had watched, transfixed, as pre-come had leaked from the tip, flowing easily, making the drag sound _so_ wet, glistening between his fingers. 

A little chime sound had broken his daze, body growing hotter as the person spoke, voice soft, smooth.

“Thank you for your donation foxtoy95,” he had said, hands stilling on his cock, “I can’t show you my face, you know that.”

Yonghoon couldn’t see his face, but he could hear the pout in his tone.

“But you did send a nice donation, so here, this is all I can show you,” he had shifted, one hand dropping away from him, reaching for the camera. It had been a slow careful movement. Raising the camera just enough to show his mouth. 

The man’s lips were unfairly beautiful. Plump, a watermelon pink. He had smiled, tongue peeking a bit, corners curving, _charming_ , the bow of his lips a gentle swoop.

“Don’t you wanna come in my mouth?” he had asked, playful, teasing, and Yonghoon had known it was all downhill from that moment.

He had made an account after the stream, still hard, shifting as he clicked on the Sign up button. He had probably spent way too long on a username, not wanting to be obvious, thinking of how embarrassing it would be if anyone found out he wasted time on a camming site. 

That had been a couple of months ago, Yonghoon’s Friday nights have quickly been preoccupied with Ravn’s live streams. He had even made a twitter account to follow the other, notifications turned out for his tweets, so he wouldn’t miss anything from the other.

It had taken him a couple of days to finally muster the courage to actually like any of his tweets, mostly strings of sentences that ranged from flirty to downright scandalous. Pictures of his body in all states of dress, links to surprise streams.

He stops thinking once he hears movement from the video, the sound of the bed dipping as Ravn comes into view, wearing a plain black t-shirt, long enough to cover his thighs, the rest of his legs bared.

“There’s a lot of people here already,” he says when he settles, sitting with his legs crisscrossed, shirt pooling over his hips and thighs, “sorry for making you wait so long.”

The chat flies off with people telling him not to apologize, _you’re worth the wait ravn, i could wait forever for you, touch yourself ravn._

Yonghoon’s chat box flickers with his cursor, left blank as Yonghoon watches Ravn pull a box onto his lap, long fingers taping at the top.

“You’re all so sweet,” he says, sounds like he’s smiling, his voice drops, shy, “do you all know what’s in this box?” he asks.

Donations are already going off, the chime goes off for a couple of seconds, the value of the donations flash across the chat box, a wide range between them.

_youre so cute ravn_

_did you get a new toy?_

_is it a gift for us ravn?_

Ravn shifts a little forward, probably looking at the messages.

“It is a gift,” he says, happily, “that one of you sent me.”

Yonghoon’s heart skips a beat, wonders what it is, if it could perhaps be...from him?

“I got a message a while ago that there was something waiting for me at my PO box. I didn’t want to go get it because it’s so far away and I’m so lazy, nobody wanted to go get it for me,” he whines cutely, clearly putting up an act, shifting the box.

_i’ll do anything for you ravn_

_if i were there i would have gone for you_

_you deserve to be treated like a prince_

“But then I got even more sad knowing one of you sent me something and I wasn’t even using it, so I went and got it just for you.”

Ravn opens the flaps of the box, not yet reaching for the contents, “do you all want to see what it is?”

The chat fills with a flood of _yes_ and Ravn seems please enough with the response, the donations coming in.

Yonghoon knows exactly what it is as soon as Ravn pulls it out. A long curved vibrating dildo. A glossy purple, sleek and wide enough to feel like _something_.

Yonghoon had been mortified as he had ordered it, fueled half by the adrenaline of being reckless, half by wanting to give something to Ravn. 

Ravn holds it in his hand, fingers curling around it, other hand going into the box, pulling out the letter Yonghoon had written him.

“I won’t read this here,” he says, paper crinkling as he unfolds it, “I read it when I first opened it, he drops it into the box again, pushes the box out of view, only the toy in his hand, “you’re really nice starry_bloom-ssi,” he says, “I’ll use this just for you,” his voice drops into a low purr, “it’s really pretty, I love it.”

Yonghoon’s sweating, stuck somewhere between his heart trying to go into cardiac arrest and his brain shutting down.

The chat is scrolling messages, a mix of jealous sentences and others telling Ravn that he’s prettier.

“You can all send me gifts,” Ravn laughs, a lone finger running down the line of the purple dildo, “maybe I’ll use them too.”

He reads the chat for a while, hand idly playing with the dildo, the dildo Yonghoon had sent to him.

“Don’t be jealous everyone,” he says, voice again pouting, “I just really liked this one,” he says, “It’s so big and it matches my lights.”

Yonghoon’s cheeks flare up, imagines Ravn saying those words about Yonghoon, in an imaginary scenario where he gets to show Ravn his own dick.

“Plus you all get to see me use it,” his voice blends into something flirty, playful, “you should all be thankful.”

Again the little donation chime goes off in quick succession, Ravn starts to move, unfolding his legs, spreads them open, the hem of his shirt falling over his groin.

“So many donations tonight,” he says airy, “maybe I should start, shouldn’t I?”

He drops the toy next to his hip, one hand going to push up his shirt, Yonghoon’s eyes following the slow reveal of soft skin, washed away under the purple lights, the ridges of gently forming abs.

“Do you all want to see me” he says, teasing, he hikes up his shirt until one nipple is showing, a dusty pink, turning hard from the cool air, “touch myself?”

His thumb goes to press on his nipple, not bothering to read the chat as he flicks over it quickly, Yonghoon catches the way Ravn’s stomach tenses at the feeling, then again as he gives his nipple a pinch, pulls it hard.

Ravn makes a sound, a quiet sigh as he rubs gently, trying to ease the pain, the scrapes a fingernail over it, until it reddens, nub tight and hard, Yonghoon can’t look away.

Ravn raises his shirt the rest of the way, until his whole chest is on display, strong, hard planes of unblemished skin, nipples hard, the peek of his clavicles. It makes Yonghoon’s mouth go dry.

Yonghoon watches as Ravn’s hand skims up his stomach, fingers going over his newly exposed nipple, flicking it slowly, teasingly.

Yonghoon wonders if Ravn feels as soft as he looks, if he’s really as responsive as he plays up to be.

Ravn’s hips shift, and Yonghoon’s eyes go to the hard line of Ravn’s cock under his boxer shorts. 

Ravn’s whimpers are muffled and it’s when a trail of saliva falls from out of frame, driving Yonghoon’s mind into overdrive, that he wonders just how loud Ravn would be if he didn’t have his mouth full of his t-shirt.

Eventually the shirt falls over his chest again, damp from where it had been in his mouth, wrinkled as it covers his skin.

“Should I take these off?” Ravn asks, thumbs hooking under the waistband, pulling them low enough to give them a view of his v-line, catching at the curve of his hard on.

The chat goes off again with donations, _yes please yes_.

Ravn lifts himself enough to push his black boxers down, bunching them over the width of his thighs, cock resting over the waistband, long and hard, curving, it makes Yonghoon’s swallow, mouth watering.

Delicate fingers go to stroke himself, palm riding over the head, catching the wetness collecting there, bringing it down.

His cock glistens under the purple tinted lights, standing proudly.

“Starry_bloom-ssi,” he says, voice low as he reaches over to his bedside table, then for the toy still resting next to him, “I hope you’re watching this too.”

Yonghoon is watching, Yonghoon wouldn’t be able to look away even if he wanted to, caught in the voice of the other, the way his long fingers continue to tease along the slit of his cock, skimming against the line of it, the long angry vein at the side.

He’s not sure what he’s watching, as Ravn shows off a couple of bands, stretching, soft looking, but he’s sure he’s about to explode when on the screen Ravn slides his dick alongside the vibrating dildo. The vibrating dildo that Yonghoon had bought, holding it in place as he slides the bands over it. He uses two, one at the tip, one closer to the bottom. The toy is a little bigger than Ravn, just a bit longer, Yonghoon can’t pry his eyes away. Donations are ringing loudly and Ravn must finally have enough of it as he reaches forward, his cock still bound to the toy and Yonghoon hears the clicking of a computer.

“Thank you for the donations,” Ravn says, voice soft, “it’s just it’s getting a bit loud, so I turned them off for a bit so you can enjoy me more.”

_don’t worry about it we still love you_

_it’s ok_

_what are you going to do ravn?_

“What am I doing?” Ravn reads a message slowly, voice lilting, low, “what do you all think I’m doing?” he asks back, Yonghoon can hear a grin in his voice.

His hand reaches between his legs, towards the dildo, until his fingers find the switch button on the side and the low whirring sound of it starts to play through the speaker. 

Ravn’s dick jumps with the feeling, twitching before leaking even more, Yonghoon watches as Ravn catches the slickness of it, rubs it on his thighs.

Yonghoon groans, he’s growing hotter the more he watches, mind still trying to understand that he had bought that for Ravn, that Ravn was using it on a live stream, that he got to watch it all. He shifts in his bed, thankful his boxers are a lot more forgiving than his work pants, rubbing his legs together trying to ease some of the throbbing between his legs.

“Should I answer some questions?” Ravn asks, voice airy. He sits up a bit forward, the vibrating sound from the dildo just barely noticeable.

“Let’s play a game,” he says, voice happy, “If I answer five questions without coming, I can switch this to the next level, ok?”

Yonghoon’s cursor is still blinking in the chat box, he wants to type in _yes, yes anything you want_ but he can’t bring himself to say anything to Ravn, already feeling like he’s used all his luck on Ravn choosing his gift for this session.

The chat reflects his thoughts and Ravn hums happily as he shifts a bit up the bed, closer to his computer.

“What is my favorite color?” he reads the question. It’s hard to pay attention when Ravn’s cock keeps twitching from the vibrations, pre-come dripping onto the mattress.

“Hm,” he stalls, voice soft, “I like purple,” he says, opening his arms to show the room in the purple lighting, then grabs his cock, as if showing off the purple vibrator, “but I also like green.”

He pauses, then says, with a bit of a giggle, “starry_bloom-ssi buy me a green one next time, please.”

Yonghoon stills, hearing his silly username again from Ravn’s mouth. He almost changes tabs and opens up the website he had gotten the one Ravn is currently using, trying to remember if there was a green model.

Ravn’s camera raises just a bit and Yonghoon stops, greeted by Ravn’s pretty mouth, smiling coyly.

The chat scrolls faster and Ravn must find his next question.

“Ah,” he shifts, spreading his legs a little wider, “why do I like starry_bloom-ssi so much?” he echoes. 

The sheets rustle under him with his hips starting to cant up on their own, barely there movements, “his letter was really sweet,” he says, voice honest, “it’s almost like someone wrote a poem about me,” he laughs.

There’s clicking again and then Ravn reads his third question, “What’s my favorite body part? Ah, that would be my face,” he laughs, clearly enjoying his joke, knowing no one can see anything but his body.

_then show your face please_

_i want to fuck your face then_

_your lips are pretty so your face must be too ♡_

Ravn hums, pleased at the compliments, Yonghoon watches at the spike of donations, trails his eyes to the number of people watching.

_652 people watching._

That’s the most he has ever seen, he feels oddly touched that Ravn has spoken his name out of all those people.

Yonghoon knows Ravn isn’t the most popular creator on the channel, just having started his channel a week or two before he had randomly clicked on it. He gets on average 400 to 500 viewers per stream. His own twitter count more or less in the same range. He shouldn’t feel so special being signaled out but he can’t help it, just so enamored by the other’s voice, his body, his words.

“Do I have another job?” he reads, “of course I do, but I rather not say where.”

It’s silent as he scrolls for more questions, Yonghoon is forced to focus on the the vibrator still on, looks at how hard Ravn’s cock seems to be, drooling pre-come easily, making his thighs shine with it.

“What do I look for in a partner?” Ravn takes a second to think, “I like someone who’s affectionate,” he says, “and this may be a bit shallow, but someone taller? Everyone, height isn’t important if I like you but I always wanted to date someone taller than me,” he explains, “pretty too…” he trails off as he looks more questions.

Yonghoon wonders how tall Ravn is, wonders if he’s taller than him, wonders if he’s pretty enough for Ravn. There’s a big difference between kidding around about thinking he’s handsome and having someone he’s interested in actually think Yonghoon is attractive.

There’s an influx of messages sending in their height and Ravn laughs, pleased.

“Cute,” he says, then reads another question, “Do I feel good right now?”

Ravn shimmies his hips, his cock bobbing with the motion, vibrator still buzzing, “yes,” he breathes, “I feel really good right now.”

He goes quiet, goes back to his original spot, away from the computer, with his legs spread wider again, cock hard and wet, Yonghoon’s own dick aches, waiting for him to touch himself.

“I did good, right?” Ravn asks, hands going to squeeze himself, fingers wiping at the wetness, bringing it back towards where his lips would be, “I can turn it up, I’ve been a good boy?”

The chat goes crazy again, Yonghoon can barely read the messages but it must be something close to permission as Ravn flicks the switch higher, the buzzing sound louder.

Ravn’s moan gets cut off, choked off as his cock twitches violently, pre-come beading.

 _Fuck_ , Yonghoon wants to taste him so bad.

“There’s one more power level,” Ravn says, voice strained, “wanna come so bad, can I?”

Yonghoon’s not sure what he’s asking, _can he come? Can he turn it up?_

The sound of the vibrator grows louder, quicker, a droning sound that blends into Ravn’s cry, his thighs clenching.

Yonghoon watches, transfixed, as Ravn fixes the camera at a new angle lets his body fall back, his dick and vibrator presented to the camera, legs splayed, in the back he can barely make out how Ravn has his head at the side. It’s a tantalizing train of thought but it stops abruptly once Ravn starts to shift again. 

Ravn’s hips move up, desperately rising to get more friction, his cock moves with it, hard, enticing, drops of pre-come start to roll down the vibrator. The muscles of his thighs are straining, and his back arches as the vibrator unrelentingly keeps stimulating him. His body twists at the feeling, trying to turn on his stomach, get his cock trapped between himself and his bed, but he stops himself, hips twisting back into place.

“Want to come just like this,” he mumbles, voice a bit quiet with his angle, no longer close to the microphone, “would you like that?” he asks the people watching, “would that make you come for me?”

Yonghoon could come with literally anything Ravn does, anything Ravn says to him, but he can’t seem to want to look away enough to do anything, too focused on watching the way the other uses the gift he had nervously sent him.

“I’m really close,” Ravn mumbles, Yonghoon can just barely make up where his fingers are gripping at the sheets of his bed, “I want to come with you.”

There’s way too many messages, too many donation banners flashing in the chat room, it all blends together with the buzzing from the purple vibrator, Ravn’s needy whines, dragged out cries as his cock twitches and leaks, making a mess of the bed under him, thighs slicked too.

Ravn comes with a quiet _ah_ , hips rising, almost painful looking, off the bed, thighs tensing. His whole body goes tight as his cock shoots off, thick heavy ropes of white come, landing on his rumpled black shirt, bunched up around his waist, a splattering of white that seems to last longer than usual, making a bigger mess of the boy, coating his thighs, hands pulling at the sheets.

Yonghoon likes that about Ravn, always so loud at the build up, desperate, needy, almost showing off, but so quiet when he comes, like he’s content, sighing.

Eventually his body eases back into the bed, the vibrator still on him.

“Ah,” Ravn says, fingers slippery as they try to find the switch, “hurts now.”

His voice slurs, not really complete sentences but Yonghoon understands.

The buzzing goes off and Ravn lays on his back for a couple of seconds, chest rising and falling, breath loud as he tries to catch it.

“I made a big mess,” he murmurs, “did you make a mess too?” he asks, the chat responds and Yonghoon realizes that he’s still very hard, not having paid any attention to himself, all his thoughts stuck on Ravn coming.

“Let me get clean,” Ravn says, “give me a moment.”

He watches as Ravn rolls out of bed, face still away from the frame, the sound of his footsteps growing closer until the camera angle shifts again and the Ravn is in the front again, thighs on full display, wet, cock softening, still strapped to the vibrator.

Ravn undoes the vibrator as he reads some donations, drops it on the bed as he reaches for something to clean himself with. 

Eventually the donations trickle off, people starting to leave and another stupid idea crosses Yonghoon’s mind, hand going to move the cursor to the donate button.

He had set up his payment information when he had first joined the site, so all he has to do is click the button and confirm the amount.

 _Should he?_ Yonghoon thinks, heart beating fast, is he that greedy that he needs Ravn to acknowledge him one more time.

Ravn drops the rag alongside the vibrator, reads more messages, one last donation.

Yonghoon is still hard, skin still hot, chest burning, he clicks on the button. 

There’s only about 100 people still on and Ravn stops as the donation pops up.

“Wow,” he says, quiet, then seems to snap out of it as his voice turns into the same soft teasing, “starry_bloom-ssi, thank you so much for the generous donation,” he sounds like he’s smiling, Yonghoon’s chest hurts, “I’m glad you were watching tonight.”

Yonghoon’s face glows with heat and he hovers over his keyboard, wants to send something but he stalls too long, Ravn starting to do his goodbyes, disconnects with a quiet good night.

The screen goes black, the message letting him know the stream is over. 

He’s stays like that for a couple of minutes, wonders if he can remember just how Ravn sounded when he was getting off, just enough to finally make himself come. His hand is reaching between his legs when he hears the noise of a notification. His laptop now on his bed. He frowns, thinks about ignoring it before he hears another notification, the same chime sound as the donations Ravn was getting. 

He reaches for his laptop, places it on his lap as he moves the cursor to get it out of sleep mode.

When the website fades back in he sees he has two notifications, right above the little envelope for messages.

They’re probably spam, Yonghoon thinks, having received a couple of them from time to time. Or maybe just a confirmation for his donation. He’s about to shut his computer close when another message rings loudly, the little two turning into a three. 

He’s curious now, hovers the little arrow on it before he clicks on it.

His stomach churns when he sees what the message is, _who_ the message is from.

**RΔVΠ**

_RΔVΠ has sent you a message._

Yonghoon’s stomach ties itself into knots, leg shaking as he clicks on the unopened conversation.

_hello, starry_bloom-ssi_ 💜

_this is ravn_

_i just wanted to say thank you for the donation and the gift_ 💜💜

_Do you want to let_ **_RΔVΠ_ ** _message you?_

**Delete Accept**

Yonghoon accepts before he loses his nerve, watching as the little checks under Ravn’s message let him know Yonghoon has read them.

He reads the messages again, smiles to himself at Ravn’s liberal use of the heart emojis.

_You didn’t have to message me_

_But I’m glad you liked the gift I sent you._

_Thank you for reading off my donation, too._

_are you kidding?_

Ravn answers right away, another messages showing up right after,

_i loved the gift so much, didnt you watch me use it ):_

Yonghoon can feel heat starting to crawl up his body again, his cock quickly getting hard again, just at the attention.

_and you sent so much for the donation...i thought it would only be fair to give something back to you ):_

Yonghoon is probably only seconds away from hyperventilating, not used to having someone like this interact with him.

_Then thank you for the message, but you didn’t have to._

_I wanted to give you the gift and donation._

He’s sure Ravn is about to let him go, probably wants to go back to sleep, it’s getting late.

Yonghoon is happy Ravn used his gift, read his donation, the messages are more than enough of a thank you.

_did you come when you were watching me?_

_you didn’t answer when i asked the chat ):_

Yonghoon’s sure his heart has stopped, cheeks flaming red at the words. He shifts, and confirms that yes, he’s fully hard now.

He’s so caught off guard that he doesn’t even think about lying, typing out a quick _No_.

Ravn doesn’t answer for a while, Yonghoon panics, thinks that maybe he said the wrong thing. He’s about to close his computer, feeling awful, drained, when he gets another notification followed by a new message.

_open the request i sent you_ 💜

Yonghoon opens the new notification, biting down on his tongue when he sees the message.

_RΔVΠ has invited you to a private video session._

**Delete Accept**

He can’t believe this, he wants to believe that it’s maybe a joke, maybe he did come and he’s actually postcoitally dreaming now. Yonghoon clicks _Accept_ , watches in quiet shock as a video loads, Ravn’s room once again in view, the boy sitting on the bed, a new pink t-shirt on, camera still tilted down to keep his face hidden.

“Turn your camera on, starry_bloom-ssi,” the Ravn on the camera says, voice dulcet, coquettish.

Yonghoon blushes, suddenly shy, it’s only him now, Ravn’s whole attention on him, no one else to take it away from Yonghoon.

“I’m- I’m not sure,” Yonghon says, voice breaking a bit, embarrassing.

Ravn laughs on screen, a small soft sound, “your voice sounds really pretty,” he says, shifting in his bed, “I just want to make sure that you come,” his voice drops, sultry, “as a thanks.”

It’s alluring and promising and Yonghoon is just a little bit too much in love with Ravn's voice not to do what he says. He clicks on the settings, clicks to have the camera switch on. A little dialogue box pops up, asks if he wants to give his camera permission. The light next to his webcam turns on and soon he sees himself in the small screen, alongside Ravn. 

He’s a little grateful that the angle is good, and realizes a little too late that his face is in complete view, Ravn goes quiet, Yonghoon considers turning his camera off, maybe turning or pushing his laptop a bit down.

“Wow,” Ravn finally says, voice quiet, “you’re really pretty.”

Yonghoon’s flush rises up his neck, creeps up to the tip of his ears.

“I never thought I would have someone as pretty as you watching me get off,” Ravn continues, tone light, “I must have the most handsome fan on here,” he teases, a smile evident with the words.

“Ah, t-thank you,” Yonghoon’s words stumble, cheeks growing even more red as he realizes just how easy it is to see on screen.

“I want to see how pretty you are when you come,” Ravn is close to purring now, “will you let me make you come, starry_bloom-ssi?”

His username sounds totally out of place and Yonghoon can’t stop himself as he blurts out, “ _Yonghoon_.”

Ravn stays quiet, then says, “ _Yonghoon-ssi_ , do you want me to make you come?”

Yonghoon does, his own cock stirs at the words but he hesitates, “You don’t have to,” he says, honestly, “I’m just happy you liked the gifts.”

“I want to,” Ravn says right away, voice determined, “I want to see how you look when it happens.”

It’s getting hot and Yonghoon can only nod as he finally relents, can hear Ravn’s little sound of approval as he finally gets them where he wants.

“Are you still hard, Yonghoon-ssi?” Ravn asks.

Yonghoon is, incredibly hard if he’s honest, he can’t say the words, just nods again, listens as Ravn laughs a little.

“Will you let me see?” he asks, “please,” he tacks on.

Yonghoon pushes the laptop away from him, sitting it on his knees. On the screen he sees how obscene the hard line of his cock through his underwear shows and he wants to look away.

“I can’t see your face,” Ravn whines, and Yonghoon realizes his face is cut off, only his neck visible. He reaches to tilt the screen, opens his legs to have the laptop fall onto his bed, pushes it further back until his face shows along with the rest of his body.

“Good,” Ravn sounds pleased again, “can you touch yourself?” he asks.

Yonghoon swallows, but does as he’s told, hand reaching to pull down his underwear.

“No,” Ravn stops him, “first through your underwear.”

Yonghoon bites his tongue, cups himself through his underwear, he shivers, hips rising just a bit to meet the warmth of his hand.

Ravn hums as he watches, Yonghoon isn’t sure what to do, rides the line of palm over his bulge, is embarrassed when he feels pre-come starting to spurt out, making a mess of his underwear. 

He keeps rubbing himself, light touches, afraid of coming too early, wanting to drag out his time with Ravn. He's twitching in desperation, legs locking up with how taut he is. Ravn’s breathing is the only thing he hears, he almost wonders if the video is frozen. 

“You’re really wet,” Ravn finally speaks again, and Yonghoon is forced to realized just how much pre-come he’s been leaking, the front of his underwear now darkened with it. He shifts shamefully, feels how slick the insides of his thighs are.

“Do you want to take off your underwear,” Ravn asks, voice changing, into a tone Yonghoon hasn’t heard him use ever, “I want to see how messy you are, from just having me watch you.”

Yonghoon tries not to look too eager, fingers finally pushing down his underwear, wincing a bit to himself as the cool air hits his wet cock and thighs, breaking goosebumps over his arms.

“Even your dick is so pretty,” Ravn whispers, voice again tinted with the weird edge, “you’re really big.”

Yonghoon’s whole body feels like it’s overheating, face radiating heat, heart thumping erratically.

His cock is hard, almost painful, flushed angry red, twitching as it tries to get any friction.

“What do you want from me, Yonghoon-ssi?” Ravn asks and Yonghoon nearly comes from just that, he’s so strung up.

“Y-your mouth,” he manages to say, voice low, he’s too embarrassed, too shy for this type of talk, “it’s really pretty, I-” he trails off but Ravn seems to get it, camera tilting up just enough to show his mouth, spreading prettily into a smile, a teasing smirk, incisors sharp as they flash at him.

“Like this Yonghoon-ssi?” Ravn asks, “do you wish I was there so you could fuck my mouth?”

Yonghoon isn’t sure what he should be doing, should he touch himself, should he just listen to Ravn’s soft voice? His cock is drooling in interest, and Yonghoon wishes he knew how the other looked so he could imagine himself fucking Ravn’s _sinfully_ pretty mouth.

“Touch yourself, Yonghoon-ssi,” Ravn breaks his thoughts, “touch yourself how you would like me to touch you.”

Yonghoon’s hand curls over himself, stroking up and down, catching the wetness of himself and spreading it down his shaft. The noises are lewd, they feel like they ring too loudly, Yonghoon’s eyes can’t look away from Ravn’s mouth, the hollow of his neck.

“You’re going so fast,” Ravn comments, “are you that desperate?”

The question makes him whimper, he squeezes himself tightly, hips rising to push deeper into the grip of his hand.

“Does it feel good?” Ravn asks.

Yonghoon nods.

“Are you imagining it’s me?” he adds.

Yonghoon nods again, “ _yes_ ,” he hisses, going back to stroking himself.

“Go slower,” Ravn orders, “pretend it’s my mouth you’re fucking into.”

Yonghoon’s hand is already wet with his pre-come, it glides easily and if he tries hard enough he can pretend it’s something close to what Ravn’s mouth could be.

He moans at the first slow thrust up, cheeks flaring up as he feels Ravn’s presence from the screen.

“If I were there,” Ravn starts, voice a bit strained, “I would let you hold me still, hand in my hair as you just used my mouth for your release.”

Yonghoon groans, stomach tightening, embers of something hot and liquid building.

“Fuck my mouth slow and long until you came down my throat,” Ravn goes on, “make me choke with how big you are, how much you come.”

Yonghoon can’t help as he picks up his pace, his hips moving desperately, needy for release.

“Do you want that?” Ravn asks, “do you want me to choke on your cock as you use me.”

His brain has long stopped working, turning into mush at Ravn’s words, urging him on, making his skin grow hotter.

“You’re doing so good,” Ravn praises, voice again dropping to a lilt, “you’re so hard and wet, don’t you want to come, Yonghoon-ssi?”

Yonghoon nods, he does, he so desperately wants to come.

“Then come for me, Yonghoon-ssi,” Ravn encourages, “I want to taste you down my throat.”

Just the image of Ravn on his knees, mouth open, taking him in, over and over again, wanting so badly to have Yonghoon’s load shoot down his throat. The hot feeling in his stomach spills over and he goes tight as he starts to come, splattering all over his hand, landing on his thighs, hitting his own shirt. He keeps pumping himself through his orgasm, shivering as he keeps coming, it feels never ending, a forceful wave of pleasure that knocks any thought out of his head.

He goes soft and plaint, eyes start to flutter close.

“Yonghoon-ssi,” Ravn calls out, trying to catch his attention.

Yonghoon forces himself to straighten up, eyes barely open.

“Was it good?” Ravn asks, teeth worrying his bottom lip.

“Yes,” Yonghoon says quickly, voice urgent, “thank you...but you didn’t have to...I’m -”

“It’s ok,” Ravn laughs, dismisses him, “I wanted to give you something back, I’m glad you liked it. It looks like you came really hard.”

Conversations like these will never seem to be Yonghoon’s forte, as he splutters, lowering his eyes at his bare cock, softening, wet.

“Oh god,” He grabs for his underwear, covers himself, “sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Ravn is smiling, a half smile, “I was enjoying the view.”

Yonghoon shifts, still, trying to look decent. He wonders if this was enjoyable to the other as well, his brain must be sparking because Ravn talks again, reassuring him.

“I liked it, too,” he says, he tilts the camera, and Yonghoon is oddly pleased to see Ravn is hard again, straining against his boxers.

“Do you want me to…?” Yonghoon starts, can’t finish the sentence.

Ravn shakes his head, “don’t worry about it,” his voice is playful, “maybe next time? You seem really tired.”

“But,” Yonghoon starts again, again can’t finish his thought.

“It’s ok, next time,” Ravn is smiling again, it makes Yonghoon’s chest hurt, “I’ll get off thinking of you Yonghoon-ssi,” Ravn teases, “I’ll use the gift you gave me, it’s almost as big as you.”

Yonghoon chokes in surprise, words going straight to his dick. He’s glad he’s covered himself when his cock starts to grow interested.

“Thank you so much for the show,” Ravn says, mouth enchanting, “it feels more like you gave another gift than me paying you back.”

Yonghoon shakes his head in protest.

“I’ll make sure to make it better next time,” Ravn continues, it sounds like a goodbye, “make sure to watch me again next time. Goodbye, have sweet dreams.”

Yonghoon can barely wish Ravn a good night, Ravn chuckles at his stuttering and finally the stream goes off.

He stays in bed for a couple of minutes, stares at the ceiling until his come starts to feel gross. He gets up, waddles to the bathroom. 

He throws his dirty underwear and covers into the laundry basket once he’s back in his room, putting on new underwear, pulling an extra blanket from his closet.

He shuts down his computer, closing off the window with he site still loaded on Ravn’s private chat.

He lays down, trying to make the events that happened make sense in his head. 

Somehow Ravn had not only gotten and used his gift for him to see (and a couple of hundred others but Yonghoon can pretend to forget that part) but he had also sent him a personal message, had video chatted with him, had gotten him off, had called him pretty.

He’s not sure who or what is looking out for him but he’ll take it. He grabs his phone, unlocks it and presses Twitter open.

He only follows a couple of other accounts, to not look too suspicious, but when he refreshes his timeline, there’s a new tweet from Ravn, his notifications flashing the same thing, he ignores it, already reading the tweet from the other.

**RΔVΠ** @ plsravn ᐧ 35s

 _thank you for making me come twice tonight_ 😈❤️✨

Yonghoon reads it again, just to make sure. There’s people who have already liked it, and he swallows down his nervousness.

Eventually, with a stuttering intake of breath, he presses the little heart, watches as it turns dark pink. 

He smiles to himself, decides that maybe it’s finally time to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> when i say this is way longer than i was expecting it to be lol


End file.
